You Will Be Mine
by girllybell
Summary: When neither of them were looking, Hermione and Draco fell in love. Only they don't know the other feels the same. Draco is convinced he can woo her. Hermione is convinced she can win him over. If only they knew about the other's feelings...
1. What I Can't Have

**Hey Guys! This story was inspired by "Finally Together" by PeaceLoveMusic779. It is kind of like a multi-chapter rewrite of hers. You should go check it out, it is AMAZING!**

* * *

**Draco**

There she is. Sitting in that little cubby like always, flipping back and forth between a stack of books, probably looking for the answers to next month's homework. God, Hermione's beautiful. Why can't I stop looking at her? Nothing special about her. All that bushy brown hair and those buck teeth. There's just something about her eyes. They way they light up with a passion when the teacher asks a question and she raises her hand to wave it in the air. As if the teacher doesn't know that it will be there before he looks up. She is as annoying as hell, that Hermione is. Too bad I'm in love with her.

**Hermione**

Oh, God. There he is. Staring at me again, no doubt hate filling his eyes. Why can't Draco just look at me like I'm Pansy. Like I'm something that doesn't make him want to be sick. I don't get it. Why does he hate me? I fell for him first year; when I wasn't watching he crept into my heart along with his insults. I saw past them. Underneath, I thought I there was something shining through all that grime. I'm starting to wonder if my eyes were playing tricks on me. He has let up on the mudblood a bit, though. Maybe it's a sign that the hate clouding his eyes is starting to let up. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Draco**

She's packing up to leave now, taking all her books back to their rightful spots in the library. I wish she wouldn't go. She's a wanted distraction from writing the 13 inches for potions right now. I let my eyes follow her as she walks. Her hips are swaying. Have they always done that? I must not have been paying close enough attention. I want to know everything about her. I have been studying her for almost five years from afar and I still don't know all there is to know about her. It would take a lifetime to know it all. If only I had a lifetime with her. But she'd never give me the time of day. What use is there in hoping for a lifetime when she won't give me a moment?

**Hermione**

I'm going back to the common room now. I can't stand the thought of him looking at me with loathing, when all I want are his affections. I can't have them, and I can't stand being here any longer. Ugh. All of these books have to be put back. I could send them there with a flick of my wand, but now I don't feel like leaving the library just yet. With his eyes on me, my hairs stand on end, and not in the bad way. I try swinging my hips a bit as I walk. It's actually kind of fun. No publicity is bad publicity, as the muggle world says. My parents used to say that all the time. My parents. The reason Draco hates me. Why couldn't I just have been born into pureblood family? That way at least he would look at me without glaring. Maybe I could get past his walls and then change his mind about the world, if I wasn't a muggle-born. I'm not ashamed of my blood status, but Draco would never be with me because of it. He wouldn't give me the time of day if I begged. What use is there in hoping for a lifetime when he won't spare me a moment?

**Draco**

I wonder if she would go to the Yule Ball with me, Hermione, I mean. If I bought some flowers and asked her all romantically, would she say yes? That's the winning question, I guess. Too bad I couldn't ever go to the ball with her, even if she did say yes. My dad would find out, that I went with a muggleborn. He'd kill her, and make me watch. He'd torture her to death in front of me, and he wouldn't blink an eye. No, I have to keep her away from my father. She'd never live it down, literally.

**Hermione**

As I sit in my bed tonight, tossing and turning, I wonder what it would be like if Draco wasn't pureblood. Would we still be destined for each other? I don't know. But those snide remarks, and self-satisfied smirks are what make him interesting. If he hadn't been brought up as a mudblood-hater, then would I still love him? His bad boy personality is what drove me to him in the first place. Without his stream of insults directed at me through the years, would I even know him? Other than as the Slytherin Prince I don't think I would. Come to think of it, he hasn't insulted me at all in months on end. What is going on here? Could Draco Malfoy actually like me? Okay. That's it. I have to know. Draco Malfoy is going to fall for me. Even if it kills me.

**Draco**

It's becoming too much to bear, knowing that Hermione doesn't love me, but unable to be certain. Is it possible that she might not hate me so terribly? No, I tell myself. Of course she hates you. You've tormented her for years, heck that's _why_ you tormented her. Because you knew you couldn't have her, so she had to hate you so you wouldn't get too close to her. You've stayed away for this long, why is it all the sudden too much to know that she doesn't love you? Maybe its because I don't know, not anymore. She's never swayed her hips as she walked before, the more I think about it, the more that becomes a more definite yes in my mind. What if she knew I was watching her? What if she was putting on a show for me? What if she loves me back? Now I have to know. I don't know where, or when, or why but Hermione Granger is going to fall for me. I just have to find out how to get to her. This is going to be good.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I don't know when I'll update but it shouldn't be more than a few days. Review if you liked it, or not. At least you're reading it! PM me with any questions.**


	2. What Must I Do

**Okay, soooooo... I finally finished this chapter. It took me longer than I thought because Harry Potter Weekend was on ABC Family and I HAD to watch it. So... Sorry. You know you would have done the same;) I would also like to point out that I am not British so to all of you from the UK, sorry if the wording sounds a bit odd. I did try to make it sound a bit British but don't laugh if I failed. One more thing before you start to read, I don't like how Ron was portrayed in this book, being all mean to Hermione about the dance, so while I still love Dramione, Ron will not be a bad guy in this story, at least in Hermione's point of view. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

**Hermione**

"Hermione? Hello, Hermione?" Ron was waving his hand in front of my face, back and forth.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about... never mind." I jerked back, out of my trance. I had been think about Draco... No need to tell Ron that...

"Oi, Hermione! I have been trying to ask you something and you weren't even paying attention." Ron said before stuffing even more of breakfast into his mouth. It was disgusting, really.

"Well I have more important things on my mind than trying to catch every word that comes out of your mouth." Such as one very mysterious Slytherin... "What were you trying to ask me anyway?" I said, tearing my thoughts away from that line of thinking. Later, I told myself. You can figure out what to do about Draco later.

"Well," he said, swallowing all of the food in his mouth. Uh-oh. This must be serious.

"Go on, Ronald." I told him encouragingly.

"I was just wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball yet, I mean you haven't talked about going with anyone so I figured you could maybe go with me? I mean, if nobody's asked you.." Hmm... Going to ball with Ron... That was definitely unexpected. But come one, who else would I go with? Well, Draco's not going to ask, that's for sure. No matter how much I want him to... And it could make him jealous... Oh, who am I kidding? He doesn't care if I go with someone else. I might as well go with Ron, I can figure out how to make Draco care later. I might as well have a date to the ball.

"Sure Ron, no one's asked me that I wanted to go with, so I might as well go with a friend. Sounds fun." The only other person that asked me was Crum, and I told him that I didn't really like him like that. I don't really like him at all, to be honest. That was a guy with no brains if there ever was one. That was one of the reasons I like Draco so much. He was second in the class, right after me. He definitely had brai-. No. Stop thinking about him. Later. You can think about him later, I tell myself.

"Yeah. Friends. Sounds good." Ron looked away, almost dejectedly. I wonder why he was disappointed. Probably wanted to go with Lavender or someone. Yeah, that had to be it. He couldn't like me, at least not like that. No, he was one of my best friends. One of them. One of them... Oh my God! Where is Harry? I was so distracted I must have forgotten! How could I? I looked around the room frantically, searching to see where he was. He was nowhere in sight.

"Ron? Where is Harry? I haven't seen him all morning. Did you see him before you came down to breakfast this morning? Is he still in your rooms?" I was still searching the room for him, but I was a little less worried, now. I figured that if something was wrong with Harry, Ron would have realized it before he came down to the Great Hall. He must have. He was probably just sleeping in, or worrying over something uselessly, as he always does. Yep, I bet that's it.

"Oh, Harry? He's just in the room trying to figure out who he's taking to the ball. He's a champion so he's got to take someone. He better hurry up, too. If he doesn't ask someone soon then nobody good will be left. I'm glad I asked you, 'cause otherwise I dunno who I would've taken. Everyone else already has a date, just about." Ron told me between mouthfuls. God, he needed to learn how to chew thoroughly before he swallowed.

"Gosh Ronald," I say as I laugh at him. "Could your mouth get any fuller?" I shook my head and smiled. "I hope they don't have refreshments at the dance. They'll be everywhere."

"Oh, pipe down Hermione! I am a growing boy!" He beat on his chest. "As good as a man! I need food."

I laugh aloud at his chest beating. Could he be any more immature? Oh well. It's funny all the same. "If you don't be quiet Ronald, they'll take away house points for you disrupting breakfast!" I said, trying to be stern, but failing miserably. He knew I was joking; he grinned at me and shoveled as much food in his mouth as he could, and made a big show of trying to swallow it all. "Here," I say, showing Ron how to hold his fork more properly. "Hold it like this," I hold up my fork as an example and pick up a regularly sized bite of eggs with it. He does the same. "Good. Now, put the eggs in your mouth, and close it, and chew with your mouth still closed." He starts to do as I say put then suddenly shovels a bunch of eggs into his mouth and chews loudly once more. "It's no use!" I say, giving up through my laughter. God, he is so annoyingly funny sometimes. Oh well. "Come one, lets get to class." I grab his hand and we walk out of the Great Hall. Maybe going to the ball with him won't be so bad.

**Draco**

There she is. Hermione. Sitting with Weasley. Ugh, I hate Weasley. He's beating on his chest and acting like a complete idiot. She's laughing. She's actually laughing at that imbecile! I can't believe it! She's trying to show him how to eat! God! How can she be friends with that complete idiot! How come Weasley gets to hear her laugh? How come Weasley gets to make her laugh? Why can't _I _do that? Why does she have to like him? Of all people she chooses Weasley? I just wish I could go over there and wrap my arms around her and take her away from him forever. _She's mine_, I'd tell him. _Back off._ But I can't do that. Because she's not mine. But honestly, it's because I'm too big a wimp. I could never live it down if she just looked at me incredulously and then told me to leave. It would kill me. That's why I need to do this smoother. Maybe we could start out as friends, she could get used to me a bit. Then I could ask her to be my girlfriend. That could work. If we kept it a secret. Or maybe I could write her notes? Like a secret admirer of sorts. That would make her day. Until she found out it was me. Or maybe we could "accidentally" get stuck together somewhere where we had to work together to escape... That would be brilliant. But where would we "get stuck?" No, that won't work. I've only been working on these ideas for a day and already they're all terrible. Oh, who am I kidding? I've been daydreaming these up since first year. But then they were just the bud of an idea, before I cut myself off from forming these plans. I didn't think them through long enough to find all of the flaws in them. But maybe... What if... Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do. Hermione Granger, you will be mine.

**Hermione**

Finally. Classes are through for the day and I've finished my homework for the week. I can finally start thinking about Draco. Now that I've decided to finally make an attempt at getting Draco I might as well follow through thoroughly. I need to come up with a plan. Something foolproof. Something that I can't mess up. I'll need a bit of parchment to write this down. I sit in the most private library cubby I can find, and start to draw up a plan. So I need to start out with something simple. Friends. We'll be friends first. That will take some figuring out. I guess first I'll just get the what, then I'll worry about the how. So once we're friends we'll need to get pretty close. How am I going to plan this? Perhaps a timeline of sorts? That'll do. Here we go. Phase One: Friends. That will take at least three weeks. Friendships don't just form overnight. Plus, he hates me. He'll have to get over that. It won't do. Phase Two: Best Mates. We'll need to get pretty close before I can start showing him my feelings. Two months or so? I could always adjust it. Phase Three: The In Between. I'll start to drop hints. Maybe a peck on the cheek or two, a few lingering hugs. All things that could be taken either way, since by this time we'll be best mates. Just a week for that. Should be long enough to get him used to the idea of me being something more to him than a friend. Phase Four: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. A week to see how he feels about me, mainly waiting, still dropping a couple hints, but backing off a bit. Phase Five: Ready or Not... This will be the day. I have this one day to tell him. Whether you are ready or not, Draco Malfoy, here I come. Because you will be mine.

* * *

**You like? Don't get to caught up in Hermione's perfect plan... You never know what might happen to mess it up;) And by the way, if you take the time to review(it means so much when y'all do)could y'all please sign in, if you have an account? it makes it easier for me to reply to the reviews. Thanks bunches! And as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
